The Bad Thing
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: Por que no todos los deseos y sueños, se hacen realidad. Y Bella y Jasper, no están destinados a estar juntos.


**The Bad Thing**

**Por que no todos los deseos y sueños, se hacen realidad.**

La miró fijamente y pienso. La observo, se ve tan frágil, tan suave, tan dulce, tan humana.

Veo sus ojos chocolatados, llenos de amor y sentimientos. Demostrando cariño y afecto por todos en aquella casa.

Puedo ver el amor que siente hacia Edward. El cariño que siente por Emmett y Alice, quienes son como sus hermanos. Noto el total respeto que Rosalie le figura, a pesar que la rubia se jacte de odiarla. El aprecio y agradecimiento por Esme y Carlisle, son difíciles de describir, los quiere, como si fueran sus padres.

Pero no entiendo lo que la pasa conmigo. Siento su corazón acelerarse cuando me acerco o la toco, trato de comprender sus emociones, pero son tantas y tan confusas… ¿Es acaso miedo lo que siente?

Miro a Alice, y observo como se ríe felizmente, hablando con la pequeña y frágil humana a su lado.

Todos se levantan y nos comunican, a Rosalie, Bella y a mi, que se irán de caza. Me río internamente por dicha estupidez. ¿Dejar a Bella con Rosalie y conmigo? Es una completa idiotez.

La rubia lo único que hace es odiarla, y yo… Yo quiero darle todo lo que Edward no.

La primera vez que vi a Bella, algo en ella llamó mi atención. Quizá fueron sus ojos, de un chocolate tan profundo.

Aunque el don de Edward no funcione en ella, el mío si lo hace. Y es todo tan real, sus emociones son tan vividas, que es difícil no pensar en lo especial que es.

La observo detenidamente. Trata de profundizar el beso con su amado, pero él la rechaza y se aleja.

Ambos sabemos que solo lo hace para protegerla, pero puedo sentir su frustración. En verdad ella quiera algo más de acción.

Lentamente todos los vampiros abandonan la casa. Todos, menos los mas peligrosos para la humana.

Rosalie suspira enojada, puedo sentir que ella realmente no detesta a Bella, solo detesta sus decisiones 'erróneas'. Sube las escaleras rápidamente y se encierra en su habitación. Sé que no va salir por un buen rato.

Miro a Bella fijamente, sus ojos me cuentan todo lo que ella no me dice. Ella también lo desea, yo se que es así. Me levanto lentamente, en ningún momento despego mi mirada de la suya.

Es demasiado hermosa como para dejar de mirarla, cuando tengo el camino libre para hacerlo.

Camino hasta el patio trasero y admiro las flores que Esme, con tanto esmero ha cuidado. Ella no solo tiene ese don para cuidar de sus hijos, ella puede cuidar de cualquier cosa que tenga vida. Incluso de las flores.

Espero pacientemente sentir su presencia. Se que se va a acercar a mi. Tiene que hacerlo.

Y no me equivoco. Antes de lo esperado, ella esta junto a mi. Mirándome. Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mi nunca, aún así, no volteo a verla.

Me gusta sentir que me observa, que no le soy indiferente. Y aunque se que está mal, no puedo hacer mas que desearla.

Por que sí, deseo hacer todo aquello que Edward no quiere, ni puede.

Deseo su sangre.

Deseo besarla apasionadamente.

Deseo hacerle el amor.

Deseo convertirla.

Deseo condenarla a esta no-vida por siempre.

Deseo estar con ella hasta el fin de mis días.

Pero sé que eso es imposible.

Por que ella me desea. Pero no me ama.

Ama a mi hermano más que a la vida misma.

Igual que yo amo a Alice.

Y el amor siempre esta antes que el deseo.

La miro, y le sonrío. Ella me sonríe de regreso, y toma mi mano.

Aquel, que para cualquiera es un detalle insignificante. Para mi, es la más grandiosa muestra de afecto que ella puede tener para conmigo.

Por que aquella simple caricia, es lo único que podremos compartir.

Por que, aunque ambos queramos estar juntos, ambos amamos a otro.

Y por que hasta el fin de mis días, recordare su suave y tibio tacto. Aquél que me demostró que aunque no ames a una persona, no estar con ella, te puede llevar a el peor de las agonías.

* * *

**N/A: One-shot bien corto, pero bueno, quería algo de ellos. No tengo mucho que decir, espero les guste, a mi me gusta.**

**Un beso grande.**

**~ Roo-ParamoreTJR**


End file.
